Fred's Failed Inventions: Age Changer
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: AU: Tadashi is alive, Hiro is going to SFIT, and Fred is a student as well as a mascot. Fred's currently working on a device to change a person's age. Tadashi is under a lot of stress as an older brother. Hiro doesn't understand. That is, until Tadashi gets turned into an 8 year old and Hiro has to be the responsible one for once.


**Author's Note: I'm so excited to publish this. I've wanted to** **make this for a while now, but I've been procrastinating. I don't think I've seen any BH6 fics with this idea. This is going to be part of a miniseries called Fred's Failed Inventions. The miniseries takes place in an AU where Tadashi is alive, Hiro attends SFIT as a student, and Fred is a student as well as a mascot. I already have plans for this fic and 2 others. Also, everybody is the age I think they are in the movie. Hiro is 14 while Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Tadashi are 18/19ish. Please no hate/flames.**

 **Revised Author's Note: I had made another account for this miniseries but it felt weird so I decided to reupload it on this account. This first chapter is all I've written so far and it was like a year ago.**

 **Revised, Revised Author's Note: Please do not leave criticism either. No flames/hate/criticism please. I don't want it. I don't want to be a writer. I'm just writing these stories because I have ideas in my head and sometimes because it's an outlet when life is rough. Which it has been for quite a bit. Hate/flames and even criticism has had a history of making me cry. Please be considerate.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any characters.**

 **Fred's POV:**

Just got to screw one last screw in place…and done! My project is finished. Now I just need to test it out. But first, I think I'll grab a snack. I double check to make sure everything is still working well before leaving the Nerd Lab and go to the cafeteria.

 **Tadashi's POV:**

We arrive at SFIT. It's Saturday afternoon so there's no classes, but a lot of us like to go to the lab and work on our projects. Hiro and I get off my moped and enter school.

"Why am I here? I'm almost done with my microbots and I stayed up late doing work last night so I should be allowed to sleep, relax, and enjoy my Saturday at home." Hiro whines.

"You're grounded. And you weren't working. You snuck out to go bot _fighting_." I rebuttal, putting extra emphasis on the word fighting. "You got us both arrested last night."

"It's _YOUR_ fault we got caught. I could've made it back myself without getting arrested." Hiro says. We keep arguing throughout the halls and some fellow students give us weird looks.

" _MY_ fault?" I ask. We reach the lab and enter.

"Yes, _your_ fault." He says. I am now so mad.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" I scream. Now everybody who is working on their projects (Just Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and a few others) stop what they're doing and watch us. "You went bot fighting, which is _ILLEGAL._ "

"Guys. Stop this." Wasabi says.

"You're better than doing this." Honey Lemon says.

"What happened this time?" Gogo asks.

"Bot fighting isn't illegal. _Betting_ on bot fighting is illegal." I hate when he says that.

"You did that too." I retort.

"I'm not a child." Hiro says.

"But you'll always be one to me, Hiro. You're my little brother. After what happened to mom and dad, you and Aunt Cass are all I have left. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"I can handle things myself." Hiro says.

"You just don't get it. You don't know my pressure. You'll never know because you aren't an older brother." I say.

"ENOUGH!" Gogo yells. "You guys are brother. You should get along and act like it." She's right.

"You are just too overprotective. You never give me a chance to fend for myself." Hiro says before lunging towards me. I dodge him, but he lunges again. I once again dodge.

"Do I need to get a professor?" Wasabi asks with fear in his voice.

"No!" Hiro and I both yell before he lunges towards me and tackles me. Is he really doing this? He keeps trying to fight me and I defend myself. We accidentally bumped into a few inventions.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1." a machine says before shooting a bright purple ray across the room. It bounces off a couple mirrors then hits me in the back. I fall. Everything goes black.

 **Hiro's POV:**

"See, Tadashi. I can fight for myself. I say and offer him a hand up. "Tadashi? C'mon. Guys? HELP!" I start freaking out.

"Okay." Honey Lemon says before going to the machine that shot the ray. "It looks like Fred made it. Hiro, go find Fred. I'll find a professor." Honey Lemon says. We both split up to find help.

 **Nobody's POV:**

Everybody else had left to go find a professor or tell a friend or be that one kid who videotaped the whole thing to put on YouTube. The cafeteria has the best service.

 **Hiro's POV:**

I go to the cafeteria first to find Fred. "Fred!" I scream.

"Hey Hiro. What's up?" He asks.

"Tadashi. He got hit by your project and it knocked him out." I say.

"Uh. We should go see if he's alright." Fred says before we start running back to the lab. When we get there, the gang, some students, and some professors are standing there, staring at a small child."

I tap Wasabi on the shoulder. "Who's the kid?" The small child's features are way too familiar. I just hope it's not what I think it is. "And Tadashi. Is he ok? Where is he?"

"That kid is Tadashi." Wasabi whispers back.

"Oh my god."

"Why are my hands so tiny and why are all of you guys so tall?" Tadashi asks. Honey Lemon takes a picture on her phone and shows him. "Am I 8 years old?" he asks in shock.

"Yeah." Most of us say.

"I need to sit down for a minute." Tadashi says before someone pulls over a swivel chair for him and he sits down.

I can't believe this.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if you liked it. It'll motivate me to keep writing.**


End file.
